Inkjet printers have become popular for printing on media, especially when precise printing of color images is needed. For instance, such printers have become popular for printing color image files generated using digital cameras, for printing color copies of business presentations, and so on. An inkjet printer is more generically a fluid-ejection device that ejects fluid, such as ink, onto media, such as paper.
To maintain positioning of the media while fluid is being ejected onto the media, some fluid-ejection devices utilize a vacuum effect to keep the media properly in place. For example, a number of vacuum holes, fluidly coupled with a vacuum source such as a centrifugal blower, can provide this vacuum effect. However, the vacuum-induced flow may also pull in media debris dislodged from the media, dust particles in the air, as well as aerosol, which includes fluid particles generated when the fluid is ejected. The media debris and aerosol can collect on the sidewalls of the vacuum holes, reducing the flow area they provide, and thus reducing vacuum capacity and the ability to maintain positioning of the media.
A vacuum platen assembly for a fluid-ejection device of one embodiment of the invention includes a platen that has a number of vacuum holes. Each of at least one of the vacuum holes has sidewalls with anti-clog profiles to at least substantially prevent collection of media debris and aerosol on the sidewalls.